All the Right Things New Faces and Evil Hearts
by KPRS
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up. They'll be new faces and also Evil Hearts. The first story of this series. Please R


**All The Right Things **

**-New Faces and Evil Hearts-**

--

_He was walking down a hall. At least, he thought it was a hall. There was pure blackness around him. He had no clue where he was going and where he should be going. He was going straight, that's all he knew. Then, out of thin air, a door appeared. He cautiously stepped toward it and turned the knob. He opened it and stepped inside the room. He saw a redhead struggling against an invisible force. _

_"KIM!" he cried out, running forward, but it seemed he couldn't move his feet._

_He continued to helplessly watch his best friend being struggled by something he couldn't see._

_"KIM?! Can you hear me?!"_

_"No she cannot."_

_The boy turned around and saw..._

_"Sensei?" The boy exclaimed, surprised to see him._

_"Yes, Stoppable-san, it is I. You cannot speak to her because you are not being seen. This is the future."_

_"Future?!"_

_"Yes, Ron, this is what you will beheld sometime in the future...you must train soon."_

_"Kim..."_

_Ron looked to Kim and then back to Sensei, "Sensei, I...I'm not...how will I know when this time will be near?"_

_"This time will not be for a long while...but there will be new faces...you must be careful with Possible-chan."_

_Ron started getting anxious and wanted more answers, "Sensei..."_

_"It will all make sense sooner or later...good-bye for now, Stoppable-san..."_

_Then everything was black again..._

_"WAIT!" he yelled into the darkness..."WAIT!"_

"WAIT!"

Ron sat up, yelling 'Wait' to his darkened room.

Rufus chittered, wondering why his human was so frantic at 2 in the morning. Ron looked at the bedside clock. It read: 2:30.

He wanted to call Kim but decided against it. Last time he called her on account of one of his nightmares, she hung up on him and almost lost the regionals the next day because of how long they talked. He vowed to never do that again. So that was out of the question. He had to wait until tomorrow morning at school to tell Kim his sick and wrong dream.

He soon found his way into a dreamless sleep.

--

"HEY, KP!" A loud voice echoed throughout the hallway and Kim laughed at his peppiness in the morning.

"Sup, Ron?"

"Not too much. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well, I had this dream last night, and..."

"Another dream? Oh, Ron. I didn't get eaten by a mutant octopus, I didn't go out with Rufus, I didn't..."

"Wait, Kim," Ron said, raising his hand up, "I mean it was a...Sensei dream. It'll actually happen."

"Oh, what happened?"

They started walking and Ron explained how he couldn't save Kim from the struggle she had and how that is what he will see sometime.

"Well, that happened with Shego, when she threatened everyone. I got out though, so don't worry. I'm Kim Possible. You really think that's going to happen to me?"

Ron thought about this, and decided that Kim did have a point. She could do anything.

"Just be careful, Kim."

"No big. Come on, it's time for history class."

"I am so not in the mood to face Mr.Barkin today."

Kim looked at Ron amusedly, "You're NEVER in the mood to face Mr.Barkin, Ron."

Ron shrugged and they braced themselves for another boring history class.

--

"You see, Shego, this ray can triple my size and once I'm as tall as...the CN tower...I can finally intimidate those good-dooers into putting my face on Villains Digest!"

Shego rolled her eyes at the wacky plan her boss created this time and sighed, "Dr.D, you're seriously going through with this plan?!"

"Why wouldn't I, Shego? A villain as important as I should have some publicity. My face on the cover of Villains Digest...I can see it now."

Shego snorted and said, "I don't think it's such a good idea, Doc. It's a waste of your time...well...it's a waste of MY TIME, actually. I'd probably have to do everything as per usual..." and she started filing her nails.

Drakken shot Shego a look and started pacing about the room, "I just have too! It's a new season and blue is in!"

"Since when? It will always be green, and you know it."

Dr.Drakken growled and continued working on his ray.

"What's it called again? What's the big catchy name?" Shego asked.

"Mega body enhancer."

Shego laughed, "So original. Wonder where the princess is?"

"Possible has no reason to stop..."

"Yes she does. She'll think it could produce pure destruction on anyone who could get in the way...it could be put to use in more useful ways than trying to get on a magazine cover." She stated, matter-of-factly.

Drakken mumbled to himself and walked out of the room.

--

"Ever since that look, Kim! Ever since that LOOK!"

"Oh, come on, Ron. You just have to stop dazing out and sleeping. At least pretend to know what he's talking about and seem genuinely interested. That's what I do and he barely picks on me."

"You know, you may have something there!" Ron stated.

Kim rolled her eyes and opened her locker. Wade appeared on the computer screen, "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Drakken invented some sort of ray that gives you amazing height and strength...I think you better check it out."

"Were on it. Ride?"

"They'll be there in 5."

She closed her locker and went to change with Ron.

As soon as they arrived at the lair, Kim took out her grappling gun and shot it to where the vent was. Ron grabbed ahold of her and they flew through the air and landed on the roof. She took out her laser lipstick and cut it open and jumped in without a thought. Ron followed suit, a little more hesitantly.

Kim kicked the vent once she got to where the room occupying the two villains were and landed in a battling stance.

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Do you think this ray is going to be any better than the last 20?" Kim asked flatly, keeping an eye on Shego.

Just then, Ron fell out of the vent and landed on his face, "Ow."

"THE BUFFOON!"

Ron sighed, "Try using my real name once in awhile?"

"It's easier calling you a buffoon then remembering that name...that you have...Ooh, I almost got...," Drakken said, tapping his chin in thought.

"RON! RON STOPPABLE! Is that so hard?"

Shego and Drakken nodded and Shego lit up her hands, "Ready, princess?"

"Ready when you are, Shego."

They charged at each other and Shego started with an upper left cut but Kim dodged and punched her, which stunned her momentarily.

Ron, meanwhile, ran to the ray, "Now how do you disarm this one?"

"You don't." Dr.Drakken simply stated, "You just step back and let me take over the magazine...I mean world!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Dude, this is for a magazine?"

"Well...my plan is fullproof, and not even you, Stoppable, will get in the way."

Ron blinked, "You remembered my name!"

Dr.Drakken pushed him away and aimed the laser at him.

"I'm sorry, Dr.Drakken, but I can't let you do that!" Ron announced, running at him.

"Push that red button for me, will you?"

Ron snorted, "As if."

Kim screamed and kicked Shego which made her fall back to the wall, and from the impact knocked her out for the time being.

"Ron!"

"On it, Kim!"

Kim ran over and went to punch Dr.Drakken and he winced, but hit the self-destruct button instead and took ahold of Ron's hand and sprinted to the door. They jumped behind a pile of rubbish just as the lair exploded. She could see a hovercraft in the distance and Kim sighed.

"I think I stubbed my toe," Ron moaned, rubbing his shoe.

--

"You know Kim, I was nervous that Shego would lock you in a death-grip and I wouldn't be able to save you, like in my dream."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ron? I'm fine. Now come on." They walked into Bueno Nacho and sat down. Ned came and took their orders and left.

"Another school day, gone," Ron sighed, "Where does the time go?"

"That's a very good question, Ron," a voice said, behind him.

Josh Mankey.

He sat beside Kim and smiled at her and Ron gagged.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Josh...um...how's...life?" she stuttered.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good, other than the bruise Shego gave me the other day."

"Can I see?"

"Um...it's...near...you can't. It's somewhere eyes aren't...aloud."

Josh laughed, "Alright, Kim. Not hungry?"

As far as Ron was concerned, he wanted Josh gone now. But that wish wouldn't come true, considering Kim had a massive crush on Josh. Who didn't? Ron didn't understand. What has Josh got that he hasn't got? Other than looks, athletics, popularity, place on the food chain, girls...

"Ron?!"

"Kim?"

"I asked you if you don't mind if I hang with Josh this friday?"

"But I thought that was our nights?"

"True...but Josh asked me on a date!"

Ron sighed, "Sure. Okay. Whatever."

"Thanks, Ron!"

Ron didn't say a word for the rest of the time Josh was there, and both of them didn't even glance at him.

--


End file.
